


Anaya Lily Lupin and the Curse of the Unfortunately Tame Life

by Pan_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff OC, OC, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Starts kind of slow, death in the first chapter mentioned, hufflepuff original character, id tag more but I don’t wanna give away too much lol, not as tame as it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Princess/pseuds/Pan_Princess
Summary: Anaya Lily Lupin had grown up with the best that her father, Remus, could give her. When she was five, they moved to France for a job opportunity Remus had and when she was eleven, she began school at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was perfectly content with her, somewhat, dull life when her father was offered a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not wanting to leave her behind, Remus decides that Anaya should attend Hogwarts as she enters her third year, around the same time her father's old friend, and convicted murderer, Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Naturally, and to the mild dismay of Anaya, mild chaos ensues and she goes through things she'd never thought she would have to.





	1. Chapter 1

March 16th, 1980 was both the best and the worst day of Remus Lupin’s life.

His day had begun with a promotion to assistant manager in the office he worked at and obtaining his favorite doughnut from the office kitchen when he’d gone to get a cup of coffee. In fact, this was probably the best start to a day he’d had in a long time.

Of course, it wasn’t as if his home life was atrocious, it was quite the opposite, really. His girlfriend of three years, Mina Harmon, was pregnant with his child and, although he worried about complications with her or the child turning out to be a werewolf, he was ecstatic overall. She was a muggle and about the same age as him but she accepted him completely and entirely without question. It’d taken him a while to tell her, mostly considering that she was a muggle and would likely become afraid or believe that he was lying to her, but nothing like that happened and he was more than grateful to her for accepting him. But, considering the chaos regarding Mina’s pregnancy and preparing for the new baby, Remus hadn’t had a pleasant’s night sleep in a short while. 

Shortly after lunch, Remus received a call from Mina, telling him that she’d gone into labor and was heading to the hospital. He was, of course, thrilled to hear the news and raced to the hospital where she was. It took hours before Mina was even close to delivering their child, and once she was, one of Remus’s worst fears was confirmed.

It happened quickly, one second Mina was squeezing the life out of his hand, crying out in pain as she came closer to bringing their bundle of joy into the world, and the next second, her heart rate was declining and doctors were all over her. Remus remained by her side, terrified of what could possibly happen next, and praying to anything that would listen for the safety of Mina and their child. It took another thirty minutes of complete chaos, but soon, their darling daughter, Anaya Lily Lupin, was brought into the world and placed gently into Mina’s arms. 

She gave the infant a tired smile, her eyes drooping as she gazed down at her. “My beautiful Anaya.”

Her heart rate continued to decrease and with her final moments, she looked at Remus and said, “Please, take care of our baby girl. Promise me that you will.”

Remus nodded with a sharp intake of breath, tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks. “I promise, love. Until I take my last breath.”

Mina smiled, her eyes drooping lower with each passing second, until she finally let them shut, leaving Remus and Anaya behind. Remus let out a sob, taking his child from her arms as nurses rushed in and attempted to revive her, with no luck. As he held his daughter to his chest, he was confident that he’d never let anything happen to her, so long as he lived.

If only he could. 


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed after Mina’s death and Remus and Anaya managed to get along just fine. Not a day passed that the two of them didn’t miss her and the photos of her and Remus remained on the mantle and across the walls.  
Anaya grew into a graceful and adorable young girl, her dark skin similar to her mother’s and her eyes being an almost exact replica of Remus’s. Her hair was dark brown and incredibly curly and before she’d turned twelve, she felt no need to straighten her hair. The summer before she began anew at Hogwarts, however, she decided that she needed a bit of a change and, with the help of a few of her friends, managed to find potions that would allow her hair to remain straight for about a week. With her relatively new appearance and hesitance towards beginning at a new school in her third year, Remus and Anaya boarded the train to Hogwarts, prepared to face whatever it was life had to throw at them.  
At least, they thought so.

Shortly after they boarded the train, Remus fell asleep and Anaya was left wide awake and curious about anything and everything. In no time at all, the train was pulling out of the station and three kids, about her age, asked if they could sit in her compartment. She, of course, agreed and the three sat down, the girl and a red-headed boy across from her and the raven-haired boy sat next to her close to the door.

“Sorry, all of the other compartments are full,” the brown-haired girl apologized.

“That’s alright, I don’t mind. Didn’t really have much to do for the next couple of hours anyhow,” Anaya shrugged, smiling at her. “I’m Anaya, by the way, Anaya Lupin.”

“I’m Hermione Granger,” Hermione smiled back. “That’s Ron Weasley, and that’s Harry Potter.”

“Oh! You’re Harry Potter! I thought you looked familiar,” Anaya said, looking Harry over.

“How have you seen pictures of me?” Harry asked, visibly uncomfortable.

Anaya turned and reached into her father’s coat pocket, pulling out the picture of her and Harry from when they were around a year old, and showed it to Harry.

“We met when we were young, dad has a bunch of pictures of us together from then.”

Harry spent a moment looking at the two infants who, in the picture, were smiling and giggling at each other. Anaya smiled at her young self before taking the picture back from Harry and slipping it back into her dad’s coat.

“So then, that’s your father?” Ron asked and Anaya nodded.

“Remus Lupin, he’s-” Anaya was cut off by the train shifting to a halt, causing everyone to brace themselves. “What in the world?”

They looked worriedly at one another, wondering why the train, which supposedly never stopped for any reason, had stopped then. Slowly, but steadily, everything in their compartment began to frost and the temperature dropped significantly. Anaya wrapped her arms around herself, shivering heavily as the windows on the compartment visibly froze over and a dark being came closer to the door handle. The creature opened the door, looming over the kids and immediately directed its attention towards where Anaya and Harry were sitting. The two attempted to back away from the thing that was beginning to move closer to them, Anaya wrapping her arms around Harry and pulling him closer to her so he wouldn’t be as close to the creature. As it came closer to them, Anaya’s mind went blank. Suddenly, she was a newborn baby, looking up at her mother and father speaking about something. Her mother stilled and her father picked her up and held her to his chest with an audible sob, tears streaming down his face and he held her close.

“Expecto patronum!” Remus yelled from behind her, bringing her out of her memory. The dark being that was in their compartment was chased out by a wolf and Harry fell to the floor, having passed out.

“What the hell was that?!” Anaya exclaimed.

“Anaya, sweetheart, language please.” Remus took out a chocolate bar and broke off a piece for each of the kids, instructing them to eat it. “That was a dementor. Chocolate helps regain composure after they attack, I really wish you all didn’t have to see that.”

“Okay, but, why was it here?” Ron spoke up after finishing off his piece of chocolate.

“Probably because of the escapee from Azkaban. The Daily Prophet’s been saying that he could be anywhere,” Hermione responded, looking down at Harry who was beginning to regain consciousness. Anaya moved over and Remus helped Harry off of the ground and he sat in between the two of them. Remus gave Harry a piece of chocolate and explained to him what had happened and the room fell silent.

“So… your robes don’t have a color,” Harry noted, having been glancing at the hem of her robes for a short while.

“Oh, right, um,” Anaya toyed with her shoulder-length hair, becoming more self-conscious. “I’m actually new to Hogwarts, I just transferred from Beauxbatons so I haven’t really been sorted into a house.”

“Really? They don’t have houses in France?” Ron asked and Anaya shook her head.

“They don’t, no. The school is kind of a single unit, really.” Ron nodded and shrugged, gazing out the window as the train grew closer to Hogwarts. Silence fell over them again and in seemingly no time at all, they arrived at the station and everyone began to depart. Anaya took a deep breath and stood up, exiting the train and going towards a large, bearded man who was calling first years over to him.

“Ah, ‘ello! You must be Anaya Lupin, righ’? Dumbledore told me to bring you along with the rest o’ the firs’ years. You can stick wi’ me so you won’ ‘ave to go with the young ones,” the man spoke to her, hardly letting her get a word out. “I’m Rubeus Hagrid, by the way.”

Anaya smiled up at him, “Nice to meet you Hagrid.”

She walked with him and the first years away from the train station and through a small collection of trees, going towards a lake with a baker’s dozen boats sitting on the shore. Hagrid took the front of the boat, Anaya sitting behind him, and once all of the first years had gotten into the boats, they automatically took off towards the castle, glistening in the distance. Anaya marveled at the way the castle seemed to glitter and shine in the night, the lights glinting off of the pitch black lake. Once they arrived at the castle, she, Hagrid, and the first years entered the back of the castle and climbed flights of stairs, stopping in front of gigantic doors.

“Thank you Hagrid, I’ll take it from here,” an elderly woman dressed in all green robes said, dismissing him. “Excellent. Ah, you must be Anaya. I’m Professor McGonagall, pleased to meet you.”

The woman extended her hand to Anaya and she shook it. “Lovely to meet you, ma’am.”

“So we’re going to get you sorted first so you don’t feel terribly afraid, and then we’ll continue with the rest of you all. At the front of the Great Hall, there is a stool with a hat on top of it, you will all follow me in and wait there while I call each of your names. Once your name is called, step up and sit down on the stool while I lower the hat onto your head. The Sorting Hat will then decide which house you will go into and you will remain in that house for the duration of your schooling here. Does everyone understand?” Murmurs of “yes” rippled through the small crowd and McGonagall nodded, turning around and stepping closer to the doors of the Great Hall. After standing there for a moment, she opened the doors and began walking towards the front of the room. As soon as she entered, Anaya felt eyes on her. Unable to look up at the other students, she kept her eyes trained at the ground, watching her shoes as she walked. She stopped where McGonagall had instructed her and the first years to and raised her head to look at McGonagall and the other professors.

“Before we begin the sorting ceremony,” Dumbledore spoke, “I’d like to take note of our new student coming from Beauxbatons, Miss Anaya Lupin.” Anaya gave a shy smile, glancing at the two tables she stood in between. “Her father, Remus Lupin, will begin teaching as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts course this semester. Hopefully, the two of them will find Hogwarts to be welcoming and homely.”

With those words, the sorting ceremony began and Anaya stepped up to the front of the Great Hall, sitting down on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

_Hmm, a Lupin? I sorted your father years ago, although he was just a bit more courageous than you seem to be. Not very cunning either. Not very much of a bookworm, are you? No, no... Better be..._

“Hufflepuff!” the hat shouted and Anaya gave a small smile as a table full of people clad in yellow and black began cheering from her. The Sorting Hat was lifted from her head and she stood up from the stool, making her way to the table of teenagers who were cheering from her and sat next to a girl who looked about her age.

“Hey, I’m Anaya.”

“I’m Susan, it’s nice to meet you,” Susan smiled back. “So, you’re from Beauxbatons, eh? You don’t have a French accent though.”

“Oh, well yeah, I was born and raised in England,” Anaya explained and Susan nodded, now understanding.

“Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Anaya.”


	3. Chapter 3

Anaya’s first few days at Hogwarts were relatively uneventful, save for her figuring out that she despised Snape and that most students she’d interacted with found her to be “rigid” and “prude.” It wasn’t her fault, Beuxbatons was a fairly strict school that prided itself on churning out “the most respectful witches and wizards that France had ever seen.” So, of course, she, not wanting to disappoint her father who’d slaved away in order to be certain that she could live her best possible life, had completely adhered to the standard that Beauxbatons maintained. Her professors didn’t seem to mind the way she behaved herself, in fact, they seemed to adore her mannerisms. Regardless, Anaya was having a difficult time making friends, so she desperately wanted to become more relaxed and stop acting as prudish as the other students believed.

Anaya had managed to make one friend, so far, and that was Susan. Susan was the opposite of Anaya in that she enjoyed being social and didn’t seem to care much about anything, not even her schooling. Despite their differences, the two girls got along spectacularly and had been nearly attached at the hip since school began. They did homework together, ate meals together, even attended the same classes by pure coincidence. This led to the girls walking through a corridor after their classes, Susan taking time to show Anaya around the castle. They were completely content with walking and talking until a voice began to speak from behind them.

“So, managed to befriend the new girl, eh, Bones?” The girls turned around to face a boy who Anaya didn’t know but who looked to be about the same age as her.

Susan rolled her eyes, “Shove off, Zabini. It’s not like it’s any of your business anyways.”

“Might not be, doesn’t keep me from wondering about her though.” The boy walked closer to them and Anaya flicked her bangs out of her face, staring at him. “So, you as prude as they say you are?”

Anaya scoffed, “I hardly think I’m a prude.”

“Judging by the way you speak, you most certainly are.” Zabini looked her up and down. “You’re rather cute, though.”

“Are you hitting on me or making fun of me?” Anaya crossed her arms, now staring him down, completely unamused.

He raised his hands in defense. “My bad, didn’t realize I couldn’t compliment a girl such as yourself. God, you’re more stuck up than I thought.”

Anaya gave a noise of disgust, her calm facade fading as Zabini continued to be rude to her. “Oh shove it up your arse!” she yelled before grabbing Susan by the arm and yanking her away from the boy and towards their dormitory.

“Hold on, hold on, hold on!” Susan said, yanking her arm away from Anaya. “What the hell was that?”

“I dunno, he made me angry, telling me I’m stuck up. I am not stuck up!” Anaya fumed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face her friend.

“Well, you might act that way, just a bit,” Susan said, wincing at Anaya’s angry and shocked expression.

“How? How do I act stuck up?”

“Well, your hair is almost always in a bun or a ponytail, you never wear makeup-”

“You seem to have thought about this quite a bit,” Anaya snapped, interrupting Susan.

“No, it’s more like I’ve observed things about you.” At this Anaya huffed and spun around on her heel, walking to the Hufflepuff dorms and ignoring Susan’s attempts to continue speaking to her. She managed to reach the door to the common room but, in her anger, she continuously tapped the barrels in the wrong order which allowed Susan to catch up to her.

“Will you  _ listen  _ to what I’m trying to tell you, please?” Susan asked, clearly exasperated. Anaya turned around and huffed, crossing her arms yet again and staring at Susan, willing her to continue. “Okay, thank you. What I mentioned before aren’t bad things, but they do make you seem more stuck up than you are.”

“‘S not my fault Beauxbatons was so strict,” Anaya mumbled, rolling her eyes.

“It isn’t but you’re not there anymore, you’re here, at Hogwarts. You can let your hair down and relax, both figuratively and literally.”

Anaya rolled her eyes again before mumbling, “I dunno how.”

Susan’s eyes lit up at her admittance and she smiled. “I could help you! We’ll make you go from a stuck up prude to the cutest girl in our year!”

“Well… if you think people will stop talking about me-” Anaya began but was cut off by Susan squealing and opening the door to their common room, immediately dragging Anaya inside and up the stairs into their room. The two set their things down and Susan instructed  Anaya to sit on her bed as she rummaged through her trunk, taking out a tube of lip gloss, mascara, and a blush compact. She moved away from her trunk and towards Anaya, setting the items down next to her on the bed. Susan climbed behind her friend and unpinned Anaya’s bun, allowing her shoulder-length hair to fall freely. She grabbed a brush she’d left on her bedside table and gently brushed out Anaya’s hair, then, satisfied with her work, set the brush down and climbed off of the bed to stand in front of her. Gently, she applied the makeup she’d brought out of her trunk, finishing her work by applying her fruit punch flavored lip gloss. As she capped it, she stepped back and admired her work, smiling to herself.

“Well, go have a look in the bathroom, tell me what you think,” Susan smiled as Anaya stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom in their dorm. When Anaya got into the bathroom, she stopped and stared at herself in the mirror, slowly bringing a hand up to her face but stopping before she did, not wanting to smear her makeup. Susan came into the bathroom as Anaya continued to stare at herself in the mirror, entranced by her own reflection.

“So, what do you think?”

“I look… different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

“Good different I think.”

“Well, let’s get dinner and see what everyone else thinks, yeah?” Anaya nodded hesitantly, drawing her eyes away from herself and looking at her friend in the mirror. Susan smiled at her and the two left the common room shortly after and headed to the Great Hall. Along the way, Anaya got a few looks, however, she wasn’t sure if their reactions were positive or negative, they just stared. As they neared the Great Hall Anaya slowed down, her apprehension beginning to show. Susan turned and smiled at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently back to the pace they’d been walking at before. The two girls finally reached the Great Hall and as they entered and headed for their table, Anaya began ringing her hands together and glanced around the hall, attempting to gather what people thought of her. She sat down at the Hufflepuff table next to Susan and across from her, Justin Flinch-Fletchly and Ernie Macmillan stared at her, slack-jawed. 

“It’s rude to stare, you know.” Susan snapped and the two closed their mouths and attempted to go back to eating, but Justin continued to stare at Anaya.

“What? Is it that bad?” Anaya asked, uncomfortably taking a swig from her cup of pumpkin juice.

“W-what? No, definitely not bad, absolutely not bad. I’m just not used to you looking, well, cute,” Justin blushed staring down at his plate.

“C-cute? You think I’m cute?” Anaya tucked part of her hair behind her ear, still looking at Justin. Justin’s blush deepened and he stuttered, attempting to figure out what he was going to say and Ernie snickered.

“He thought you were cute before too.” Justin shoved Ernie and hid his face in his hands and Ernie laughed at his friend’s mortified expression. Anaya smiled slightly and looked back down at her plate, feeling a bit better about herself, even though it might’ve been for the wrong reasons.


End file.
